The present invention relates generally to a depth and miter gauge for marking trim, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a depth and miter gauge for accurately marking J-channel trim so that a user may make mitered joints on J-channel frames.
When installing vinyl or aluminum siding on a house or a building, it is desirable to install J-channel trim around the doors and windows of the house so to neatly retain the edges of the siding. In addition to retaining the edges of the siding, J-channel trim provides a finished appearance to the siding job.
Properly installed J-channel trim requires accurately marked and cut miter joints. Using currently available tools it can be awkward and time consuming to accurately mark and cut such miter joints. For example, to make a miter joint a worker will typically use a measuring tape, combination square, and a pencil to mark the J-channel trim and will cut the trim with aviation snips. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that existing methods for marking J-channel trim can be unsafe when working on ladders or scaffolding.
Tools have been disclosed for creating various types of cut lines for specialized circumstances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,333 to Mishler discloses a square suited for creating mortises. By using the Mishler square, a user can draw on a piece of timber the side-lines around which a mortise can be created. The Mishler square, however, does not provide for marking miter cuts. Furthermore, the Mishler square is sufficiently large so that it is not conveniently carried while climbing a ladder or while traversing a scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,090 to Bouska et al. discloses a siding layout tool and a method for making a longitudinal mark on, or a cut through, a piece of siding. The tool includes an upper plate portion and a lower plate portion with a step there between, which is adapted to fit onto a piece of siding having an upper panel and a lower panel, with a ridge there between. The upper and lower plate portions each have a series of openings in predetermined locations along the length of the tool. To make a mark on the siding, a pencil is placed through a selected one of the openings, and the tool and pencil are moved along the siding while maintaining the step in engagement with the ridge of the trim. Disadvantageously, however, the Bouska et al. tool must be slid along the edge of a piece of siding to mark a line thereon, which can be cumbersome. In addition, the Bouska et al. tool does not allow a user to mark mitered cut lines on corresponding pieces of J-channel trim for creating a mitered joint.
What is desired, is a tool for accurately marking the necessary cut lines upon, for example, pieces of J-channel trim such that a mitered joint can be easily made. In addition, the tool should be relatively easy to carry and easy to use.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a depth and miter gauge for easily and accurately marking cut lines upon a piece of trim, such as J-channel trim, so the trim can be cut to form a mitered joint. The depth and miter gauge includes a web having a first slot defining a first edge and a second edge that are spaced approximately 0.75 inch and 1.15 inches, respectively, from a first end of the web. The depth and miter gauge also includes a second slot defining a third edge and a fourth edge that are spaced approximately 0.75 inch and 1.15 inches, respectively, from a second end of the web. The first, second, third, and fourth edges are used for making depth markings on J-channel trim.
In addition, the depth and miter gauge includes a first flange extending approximately perpendicular from a first side of the web. The first flange has a first mitered edge angled approximately 45 degrees relative to the first side of the web. The first flange also has a second mitered edge angled approximately 45 degrees relative to the first side of the web. The first and second mitered edges of the first flange are used for making miter markings on J-channel trim.
An embodiment of the present invention also includes a second flange extending approximately perpendicularly from a second side of the web in a direction opposite the first flange and having a first mitered edge angled approximately 45 degrees relative to the second side of the web. The second flange also has a second mitered edge angled approximately 45 degrees relative to the second side of the web. The first and second mitered edges of the second flange are used for making miter markings on J-channel trim.
An embodiment of the present invention also includes a method for making mitered joints on J-channel trim. The method includes providing a depth and miter gauge which includes a web having a slot defining a first edge adjacent and parallel with an end of the web for making depth markings on the trim, and a first flange extending approximately perpendicularly from a first side of the web and having a mitered edge on its first end for marking cut lines on the trim.
In the method for using the depth and miter gauge, the web is placed on a base of the trim with the end of the web held flush with an end of the trim. A mark is then made on the base of the trim along the first edge of the gauge. The depth and miter gauge is then relocated so its first flange rests on a front leg of the trim with the end of the web held flush with the end of the trim. A mark is then made on the front leg of the trim along the mitered edge of the gauge. The first flange is then rested against the rear leg of the trim with the end of the web held flush with the end of the trim. A mark is then made on the rear leg of the trim along the mitered edge of the gauge. The lines are then cut using, for example, aviation snips, and the cut portions discarded.
These and other unique features of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the drawings, the description of the drawings, and the detailed description of the invention provided herein below.